keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Hanini
Hanini (ハニニ) is a fan-character for the series [http://keroro.wikia.com/wiki/Keroro_Gunso Keroro gunso]. She has no living family members; all slaughtered by vampires and is now seeking revenge. She is a vampire hunter (吸血鬼狩人, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampire_hunter Kyūketsuki karyūdo]). Character ﻿She is rambunctious, hyper, sly, cheerful, cunning at times, a little bit crazy and can be very serious, that is, when she is doing her job. She is paid good money and will go out after a mass murderer now and then for something new to do to entertain her. Hanini is known throughout the universe as a heartless killer, but once they see her; they let their guard down, which is their demise. Appearance Hanini is a mud brown keronian wearing a blueish purple hat (even though the purple is almost non-existent) with light brown splotches covering her body. There are three on her head, two on her shoulders, one on each arm, two on her left leg and one large one on her right. She has brown eyes and has freckles underneath her eyes. Her symbol is three dots. Sometimes she is seen carrying a tan rabbit plush. However, this "plush" is her prized weapon: a cleaver. Statistics Her mother was a full demon while her father was keronian. She is perfectly healthy and her blood type is AB+. However, Hanini is weak against many diseases and viruses, and the time she gets sick the most is in the winter. History Hanini has spent her entire life on Pekopon, due to her parents moving there to avoid the government and demon hunters. At age 12 while wandering around in Tokyo she met Shone, who ended up kidnapping her and wouldn't let her go until a hefty fine was paid. Her parents refused to pay the fine and to call the Space Police, so Hanini was on her own. It was here that she realized that she was half demon after being put under too much pressure. She escaped from Shone and her demon form took her home. Hanini was in for a nasty shock when she arrived though. A vampire gang had bitten and drained her parents dry, and they would've done the same to her if her demon form was out. It was a tough fight, but when hope was almost lost for her, she grabbed her beloved plush and her demon instantly turned it into a cleaver, giving her the power to defeat them, Hanini ran away again and, ironically, returned to Shone. He pitied her situation and took her back to Keron for training to be a vampire hunter. After six gory years of training, Hanini returned to Pekopon at age 18, ready to wipe out every single vampire living there. Relationships Mother and Father: She loved them as anyone would, but on the day they died, she was heart broken. Shone: An ex-circus performer turned into a kidnapper/murderer. Hanini was kidnapped by him, but she ironically turned to him when her parents died. She sees him as an older non-related brother. Abilities Like all demons, Hanini's will come out if she is put under too much stress or pressure. While in her demon form, her plush will also turn into her cleaver. She can control her demon form and tell it what to do telepathically so then they can win the battle. Hanini calls her demon Shi, which literally means death. She can fly faster than normal demons, but she isn't as strong. Bringing up her parents names or the word "freak of nature" will only fuel her rage. The only was to calm her down is fighting another demon. Hanini can also wield her cleaver while her demon form isn't out, but her attacks are a bit slower. Strengths Her demon form Cleaver skills Can swim faster Runs quickly Can bring out her demon by force Learns fast Weaknesses If she brings her demon out by force, she’s more prone to be knocked out easier Hates being called a freak of nature Has no one to hold onto She has no friends Hates being out during the day Is completely lost on new technology (computers, cell phones, ect.) Future No future is known yet. Children Boys: N/A Girls: N/A Trivia *Hanini comes from the Arabic word "Hani" meaning cheerful and happy. *Hani is actually a boy’s name. *Hanini was adopted by HeinSama from Lyssa-chan External links﻿ Heinsama's Deviantart Category:Keronians Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Demons